Just Another Naruto Story
by revelias
Summary: It's a Naruto Story. It's my first.


Just Another Naruto Story

By Revelias

Naruto was tired. Tired of everything and everyone that surrounded him. Everything about his life was a lie of his or someone else's creation. From the day he was born to the day he first learned what he truly was till this day he had lived a never ending lie and he was tired of it.

He sat alone in his meager apartment. The same apartment that the Third had given him after it became clear that no one would ever adopt him. The same apartment he had occupied for the past eighteen years. This was the life he had chosen since the day he had fulfilled his promise to Sakura and return Sasuke the village.

He had been heralded on that day two years ago when despite all the odds he strolled triumphantly through the gates of Konohagakure with the last Uchiha at his side. Everyone had thanked him, everyone had praised him and for a moment he had believed that the hearts of the people had changed and he had gained their respect.

He had been wrong.

After Sasuke's return old rivalries and jealousies were rekindled. In terms of skill they were equally matched. Their spars quickly became things of legend with even the exertion of a tenth of their true power carried apocalyptic ramifications for anyone or anything in their path. It took Tsunada's intervention to bring their sparing bouts to and end. "For the safety of the village and it's people" she had told them. The world it seemed was not quite ready for boys with the powers of gods to play at fighting.

In matters of the heart Sasuke led the way. When Sasuke had left Naruto had promised himself that he would do everything he could to return the traitor to the woman that loved him. Yet, even as he made that promised he hoped that she would finally see him as something more and give him a chance to win her heart and for a time it seemed she had. However, with Uchiha's return Sakura's love for him blossomed anew and Naruto found himself watching the woman he loved in the arms of another.

Two months after his return Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were united as man and wife.

He had been happy for them. He had celebrated with them. He had all the things that a friend is suppose to do when his friends find love and marry. And despite the pain of seeing Sakura with Sasuke he showed no hint of resentment and pretended to be happy until he could slip away unnoticed.

After that Team Seven was split up. Naruto didn't mind. The last thing he wanted was to be paired with the newlyweds. Tsunada wasn't surprised when he approached her and asked not to be paired with either of them unless it was absolutely necessary. Knowing how much he hurt at having lost Sakura to Sasuke she agreed.

Sakura was waiting for him when he left Tsunada's office. She hadn't seen him since the wedding and wanted to invite him to dinner. Any other time he would have jumped at the invitation. Any other time he would have moved heaven and earth to share a meal with her. But now that she was Sasuke's the last thing he wanted was to have anything to do with either of them. All he wanted was to move on and build a better life for himself. But being Naruto he could not lie to her choosing instead to face the consequences and tell her the truth.

She had been hurt. She had been angry, She had screamed and told him that he was being stupid and selfish. He had said nothing and she had thought that she had won. She gave him the smile that had broken his resolve so many times before and told him to be at her home by seven. "No." He replied and walked away. It was simple, it was short, it was the end.

What had begun with Sakura and Sasuke did not end with them. His remaining friends after learning what had happened all tried to console him. However, he would hear non of what they had to say until one by one they all fell away.

His only consort had been the Hyuga Heiress. She alone had remained by his side. When others admonished him she defended him, when they spoke against him she sang his praises. He hadn't understood why at first. She had always been his friend but in defending him she had burned her own bridges until they alone stood on the island of Naruto's making. Yet through it all he wanted to know why she had always been there, why she had risked so much for him, village outcast. And to ease his mind he asked her as they sat at the only restaurant that had ever welcomed him.

"Why, Hinata? Why do you risk so much for me?" He simply asked.

She for a time said nothing. Instead watched him as he watched her until a blush colored her cheeks and a smile graced her lips and she at last replied.

"Because you are you" was all she said before returning to her bowl of ramen.

Despite what other had said and believed Naruto was not stupid. He understood the world and people in a way that few others ever could. He understood what it was to be hated without cause, despised simply because of circumstances beyond ones control. He had learned to survive in a world where the wrong word, a wrong step, or inopportune time could mean certain death. He had thought that he had prepared himself for anything. Yet setting in the tiny ramen shop he had been confronted with something he had never planned for, something new and wonderful. In the place he least expected he had found love.

The world became a happier place with Hinata by his side and Naruto returned to his old self. In time the friends that had abandoned them returned. The bonds thought lost forever restored with renewed strength. In the end all but Sasuke and Sakura renewed their former ties with Naruto.

Sasuke because in his heart he had always despised Naruto doing what he could to further hurt the man that only wanted to be his friend. Sakura because she would forever be loyal to the vows she made and to the shame she felt because of her own shortsightedness.

In the time she had been married to Sasuke she had finally seen and confronted the darkness in the Uchiha's heart. He had laughed at her for her efforts and when pushed had told her the truth about everything. How the only reason he had returned was because with Itachi dead defeating Naruto was the only challenge he had left to him. How after Tsunada had put an end to their bouts he had been forced to hurt the blond in other ways and marring her was an easy way to do so. That the truth was that he never loved her, he simply needed to use her to hurt his rival and restore his clan. And he had accomplished both in the matter of few short months with the child she now carried.

Sakura was broken after hearing the truth. She had been so wrong about everything and now there was nothing to be done. She was married to a monster and pregnant with his child. She couldn't leave him not after everything that had happened. Sakura was trapped and she new it. She rarely left her home as it was Sasuke's wish that she not endanger his child. On the rare occasions that she did she wore a mask of perfection for the world to see and judge. No one would ever know the truth of her life.

Six months later Naruto and Hinata were joined as man and wife. It was a joyous occasion with most of the village attending out of respect for the Hyuga Heiress then the man she had married. Still Naruto didn't care, he ignored those that wished him ill and embraced those that wished him well. As far as her was concerned life couldn't get any better. Until, that is, Tsunada made her toast to the happy couple.

"Friends, we come together to celebrate the union of Naruto and Hinata. It took some time but she finally got her man. We all know that life has never been easy for the two of you. Each has faced their own trials over the years to emerge stronger for the effort. Perhaps now that you have found each other the trials wont be so arduous. In your lives together may the good times always outweigh the bad." Tsunada concluded as she raised her glass to the newlyweds to the applause of the guest.

"However, there is one last thing that I need to announce. Five years ago I was named the Fifth Hokage. In truth that was mostly due to Naruto's persistence. It's something that I never really thanked or forgave him for. A month ago I along with the village elders deiced the time had come to consider someone to carry on the name Hokage should something happen to me. Many worthy people have been considered and after many days of debating a candidate was finally agreed upon. So let it be known that from this day forwarded Naruto Uzumaki is named the Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunada proclaimed to roar of cheers from the majority of the assembled party.

However, has congratulations were being issued the gathered well wisher quickly realized that the bride and newly named Hokage were no where to be found.

"Well, now is this something. He tells us for years that someday he's going to be Hokage and when the day finally arrives he's no where to be found." Neji humorously observed as he and the others broke into a fit of laughter and cheer.

Elsewhere, in the village two people could be seen being carried away on the back of giant kimono clad toad to began their new lives together.

The End


End file.
